


Contact Information

by iwatch_thebees



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, idk other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatch_thebees/pseuds/iwatch_thebees
Summary: One night Dan finds himself unexpectedly fantasizing about Phil... and that he rather enjoys it.





	Contact Information

**Author's Note:**

> yoo this is my first phanfic so please comment what u like/dislike! i'll update as frequently as i can but kudos & comments will give me that much more incentive ;) enjoy!! :)

There was a sharp, crisp hiss as Dan pried the cap off of another bottle of cider. He took a generous swig and then pressed the chilled glass onto his flushed cheeks with a sigh of relief.

“Your face gets so red!” Phil laughed.

“I’ve got my competitive juices flowing. I’m taking your ass down tonight, Lester.”

“We’ll see about that, but take it easy on the ciders, I only got the six and you’ve had most of ‘em already now.”

Dan huffed in annoyance. “If you want me to buy you more I will but let’s finish this game cos honestly I’m getting tired. These things go straight to my head.”

The two had been playing Mario Kart for most of the evening, and were reaching the end of the current tournament. Dan took his place next to Phil on the sofa and picked up his controller. The next race began and Phil’s racer sped away from the starting line while Dan’s remained.

“Did you forget which button made it go?” Phil said. Dan was hurriedly wiping his hands on his jeans.

“No! The bottle made my hands all wet I didn’t know you were starting.” Dan feebly attempted to catch his racer up to Phil’s but he was getting a little bored with the game, and his head was feeling heavier with each passing minute. The race soon ended as Phil’s racer finished in first place and Dan threw himself backwards onto the sofa and closed his eyes.

“YES!” Phil cheered. “Ha! Where’s that competitive spirit now, Danny boy? Not so confident when you lose, huh?” He looked over at Dan who appeared to be asleep. “Dan? The tournament’s not over yet, we still have one race left.”

Dan groaned. “I just want to sleep...” He threw his arm over his eyes to block out the light.

“You were fine like five minutes ago!” Phil tried to pry Dan’s arm away from his face but Dan only groaned louder. “Come on! I need a sense of victory, I can’t win by default, it isn’t satisfying enough.” Dan dragged his arm down and squinted at Phil.

“Tough luck Philly. I’m going to bed.”

“Why do you hate fun,” Phil pouted. Dan stood up and swayed slightly.

“I don’t hate fun, just you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Are we still filming that gaming video tomorrow?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, if you aren’t hungover.”

“I only had some ciders I’m not gonna be hung over, am I?” Dan was already walking out of the room.

“If you say so. G’night,” Phil said, calling after Dan.

“Night,” came Dan’s muffled voice through the doorway.

...

Dan threw himself face down onto his bed and lied there still for several minutes feeling his head swirling from the ciders’ influence. He hadn’t intended to have more than one or two bottles that night but he loved the particular feeling he got from drinking ciders – it was a giggly type of tipsy, the type which flushed his face and made him very excitable, but also made him sleepy very quickly. He really wanted to beat Phil at Mario Kart as Phil had been bragging all day about winning. Dan frowned and rolled over onto his back. He clumsily tugged off his clothes until he was just in his boxers and then picked up his phone.

Scrolling through his various social media feeds he found the usual content (memes, political headlines, political memes, links to various gofundme accounts) but also found that he couldn’t really concentrate on anything. He was quite tired, but the other effect which the ciders had on him was that they made him pretty horny. He wasn’t even looking at anything sexy yet Dan felt the twitch of arousal between his legs.

He put his phone down, took off his boxers, and placed a lazy hand onto his dick. He was still soft but the desire to touch himself was growing. He tried to start a fantasy in his head but it was still cloudy from the cider. He needed a little help. He considered porn, but then a more intriguing idea came to Dan’s mind. He remembered a game he’d created, which he hadn’t played in quite a while. To play the game, Dan would blindly scroll through his phone’s contact list and hit an entry at random. Whoever he’d unknowingly picked was who he had to fantasize about. His only rule was no family members (for obvious reasons). Most of the time Dan would pick someone and simply laugh at the idea of getting off whilst thinking of them. He usually picked an old friend he hadn’t talked to in years, or possibly the phone number for his hair stylist. Only once or twice had he actually gone through with it, and he was most certainly drunk on those occasions.

Tonight, the game interested him, so he picked his phone up again, opening his contacts, closed his eyes, and started scrolling. He scrolled down quite a ways, then up a bit, down some more, up, down, then back up a little further. Finally he tapped the screen with his thumb and opened his eyes. Dan’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at Phil’s contact information. He clicked the screen off, set the phone down on his bedside table and rolled over. Quickly he grabbed the phone again and clicked the screen back on to see Phil’s name and number. Dan suddenly felt very awake, as if all the cloudiness in his mind had dissipated in an instant.

His immediate thought was that he should be laughing at this random selection, like he had so many others. How ridiculous it would be, surely, to jack off whilst thinking of Phil. His best friend, who he’d just abandoned in the living room, starring in a sexual fantasy in Dan’s mind – obviously hilarious. Yet Dan continued to stare at Phil’s name. Slowly, scenes and images began to form in his head. Hot breath, lips grazing soft skin, hands searching and desperately clinging, bodies moving together in rhythm...

Dan’s hand had subconsciously returned to his dick, which was becoming hard. He wrapped his fingers around himself tentatively and felt a swirl of pleasure spread through his body. He moved his hand up and down carefully as his dick grew firmer and Dan’s thoughts began to race. Half of them were creating a fantasy of passion and the other half were screaming ‘what the hell are you doing!?’

His heart was pounding as he pumped himself faster, opened his mouth to sigh heavily, pictured his hands on Phil’s body. He brushed his thumb over the head of his dick, feeling how slick he was. Dan imagined how good it would feel to have Phil’s lips wrapped around him there, those clear blue eyes looking up at him. A wet, warm mouth sucking him off. Dan bucked his hips upward into his hand and moaned. He ran a hand through his dark hair, pushing it back from his forehead which was growing sweaty. His body was flushed from the alcohol and arousal and Dan wanted nothing more than to come. More mental images played, showing Dan stroking Phil’s hard cock as Phil straddled him, both of them making out. Dan moved his hand faster and rougher on his own dick, working himself closer and closer to the breaking point. He thought of pushing himself deep into Phil’s hot tight ass and suddenly Dan’s body arched back as he came, his eyes squeezing shut and his come shooting up in spurts onto his stomach and chest. It came in electric waves which pulsed through his entire body, his hand helping the feeling last as long as possible.

When the orgasm subsided Dan exhaled heavily and let his whole body go lax. He got some tissues to clean himself up and then looked at his phone to reflexively check his notifications. Phil’s contact info was still pulled up. Dan placed his phone face down on the bedside table and laid his head onto the pillow, staring upward into the dark.

“HaHA, I’m so fucked.”


End file.
